Steel Dream
by GrinWithouttheCat
Summary: She wasn't leaving, not really. Zoe was simply going home. It didn't matter that things were better now, because they weren't there to share it with her. And without those two missing pieces, she was never really home. { Quidam-verse / Post!Show } TWOSHOT [ Rated T to be safe ]
1. Awakening

It was bright. Too bright. Eyelashes fluttered over soft, brown orbs as Zoe squinted. She was laying down, one leg up and a hand over her stomach. It was too bright, she thought again, huffing a breath. She couldn't see anything besides blinding whiteness and a few small shadows here and there. Brows furrowing, the teenager pushed herself into an upright position. It seemed, as soon as she did, her head started pounding, pounding beyond any migraine or concussion she had ever had. Wincing, she lifted a slender hand to cradle her head softly. A small sigh of pain, and the brunette brought her knees to her chest. Oh, her head! Even when she had landed on her shoulders, head smacking into the concrete when she attempted to sneak out of her second story window, her head hadn't hurt this bad. Her eyes fluttered closed, and she let out another sigh, still cradling her head. Cracking open one eye, she glanced around for any sign of where she might be, or why her head hurt so bad. Nothing recognizable was around her. Blinking lightly, Zoe brought her knees closer into her chest.

"Hello?" She called, brows furrowing. No response. "Don't come near me!" She called, immediately jumping to the conclusion of a kidnapping. It was certainly the most exciting thing that could happen in ordinary Zoe's droll life. "...I know karate!" She called out again. It was, of course, a lie, but she had seen it work in movies before. Maybe it would keep whoever had grabbed her away. After a few minutes of silence, the brunette pushed herself onto her feet, groaning and cradling her head as she slowly stood up and stabled herself upright.

"Zoe~"

She spun around to find the source, but the voice seemed to come from everywhere, and nowhere all at once. She snapped around, desperately looking for the owner of the voice. Her head began to spin, and pound, and Zoe found herself toppling over. She groaned in pain, attempting to keep herself upright, but to no use. With a small yelp, the brunette tripped over her own feet and ended up on the ground once more. She huffed lightly, squinting and cupping her head. She gave a nervous glance around her, the best she could with her pounding head.

"Zoe..."

Zoe blinked, biting into her lower lip. Her muscles tightened, ready to spring at the sign on danger. The light was beginning to fade now- or was she simple growing used to it? Her vision cleared, but there was nothing to see around her. She was alone, in an empty, white space. Zoe took a quick glance down at her fingers to make sure she herself was still there.

"Zoe..." The voice called again, yet Zoe didn't flinch. There was something almost familiar in it's ring, yet she was sure she hadn't heard it before. "...You do remember, correct?" It continued. "You must remember, Zoe."

Remember what, exactly? The brunette scrunched her nose up in confusion, reaching up the grab the corners of her hat.

...She wasn't wearing a hat before. She was sure of that.

Blinking in confusion, her fingers curled around the edges. She gently lifted it off her head, scanning over the familiar blue and purple bowler hat. A faint smile came to her lips as she gave a small nod.

"...Yeah. I remember. I remember chasing Target, and sitting on the swing. I remember the jump ropers, and John-" She giggled quietly before continuing, her smile increasing to a childlike grin unfitting for a soon to be eighteen year old. "-dancing with the coat rack." The throbbing of her head seemed to decrease at the memories of Quidam.

"Good." The voice continued. There was a moment of silence before it spoke again. "And do you remember what John told you when you asked about the world?" There was a hint of sadness in the voice.

Another small blink, as her smile faded. "Yes..." Zoe answered, sighing lightly. "All inhabitants used to be humans like me. Then they died."

"Good." It repeated, not as emotionless as it had been before. "Now, Zoe. I need you to remember."

"I never forgot Quidam, though-"

"Not Quidam, Zoe. You need to remember."

The teen pursed her lips in a child like manor. Remember... What exactly? She had been driving home from a carnival with some friends...

When they had been hit in an intersection by a drunk driver. Zoe's heart dropped, fingers tightening on the hat still in her grip. The car had flipped- at least two times. Maybe more, she couldn't remember. She couldn't remember anything, after she had been slammed against the concrete road. She could feel her breathing become strained, as a hand touched her shoulder lightly.

"...I'm dead, aren't I?"

She turned around to see the Quidam, hand resting on her shoulder in a comforting way, while the other held the open umbrella above it's head (Shoulders? Zoe wasn't sure).

"You're slipping from your world. We don't have long." The creature spoke (No, not creature. Being- yes, being, Zoe decided on). "You've held on for much longer than most would. John always said you were a fighter. I suppose he was right." There was a hint of a chuckle in the Quidam's tone. She nodded lightly as it explained.

"Do you understand why I am here?"

Zoe nodded again.

"Have you thought of an answer?"

Another nod.

"You do understand that if you reply yes, you will die. If you say no, I cannot say whether you will live or die."

Nod.

"What is your answer, Zoe?"

"...Yes."

* * *

**Author's Note: **I've actually had this idea for quite a while. Finally got around to writing it on the plane back from Las Vegas, after a week of non-stop Cirque

S, behind this- Zoe is seventeen, and headed out to a carnival with her friends. It was late, and they had all had a bit to drink- so the driver (Zoe was in the back seat) was speeding. They headed to an intersection- as a drunk driver ran his red light, hit them directly on the side, and the car flipped three times. Zoe was knocked out after the second hit, barely holding on as the ambulance came.

The Quidam is unsure of whether she'll survive- so wanting to be cautionary, decided to ask if she wished to come live in Quidam now- as all inhabitants used to be humans that made a difference in their life. Zoe wasn't... Exceptional in life, but she clicked so well in Quidam, to the point the Quidam got a little attached to her.

My Quidam verse is fairly... Complicated. Feel free to ask questions

Aha- so like I've mentioned, I put a lot of effort into these characters, which means going... Over the top withe development. The whole thing about Zoe falling out of a window- well, I have this headcanon that Zoe was not the... Safest teenager. So, about when she was fifteen, her mom told her she couldn't go to a party with her friends. Zoe promptly locked herself in her room, and attempted to climb out and down her second story window. It didn't end well- she fell once she was out the window, onto a bush, and then falling out of the bush and smacking the back of her head against the concrete. Ended up having to knock on the front door with a bloody head, and explain what had happened. When they took her to a doctor, it was discovered she got a concussion.


	2. Return

In a blink, she could feel her body again. Her real body, the one fighting to stay alive. It was black, and there was rushing around her. Muffled cries, before everything began to ebb away. Yet, Zoe wasn't scared. She wasn't dying. Not really, not to her. She was going home.

Everything went still and quiet in a moment. She was nowhere- unable to feel her body.

Then she felt the pull, the tug as she sucked in a breath and arched her back. Her eyes flickered open, as she sat up. It was her body, her frame, yet Zoe felt invincible. As if she could to anything. Pushing herself to her feet, the brunette glanced through the fog. Without so much as a second though, she began to wander.

It wasn't long before Zoe was able to make out two figures through the fog. She bounced on her toes lightly, a grin spreading across her lips, before breaking into a sprint in the silhouettes direction. The two came into view- Zoe's heart racing as her feet carried her to the old friends.

Target was the first to notice the teen sprinting towards them. Silent lips pursed in confusion, before making a small 'o' shape and breaking into a grin. He bounced on his feet, spinning and twirling with excitement. The brows of his confused friend furrowed, before spinning around to see what had excited the creature.

And in that moment, John's unbeating heart crumbled. Zoe- /his/ Zoe, how could she possibly be back in Quidam? Children only came once to this world, the Quidam was strict about this rule. And never did one as old as Zoe come. There was only one explanation, one John wasn't willing to accept.

Zoe had died.

He forced a smile as the teen leaped into his arms, wrapping her hands around his neck. She buried her face into the crook of his neck before dropping to her feet. The grin on her face was infectious- John's no longer came forced as he looked into the eyes of the child he once knew. She was much older than he remembered- but even so, too young to be back in Quidam.

Zoe giggled, before spinning on her toes to face the Target, and trowing her arms around him. The creature stumbled back at the sudden weight. Unsure how to respond, he settled on wrapping his arms around the teen's waist. Zoe let out another laugh, lowering herself to her feet once more.

The three stood in silence for a few moments, but that was enough for Zoe. Her grin never faltered, as she intertwined her fingers behind her back and rocked from her toes to her heel. John stood- unsure of what to say. He was heartbroken that she was here, yet part of him felt whole- the three fit together like missing pieces to a puzzle. Not wanting to break her enthusiasm, he simply smiled at the teen. Target, was obviously being very loud in his own head- as he bounced between his two feet energetically (sometimes John wondered if the creature ever ran out of energy.) His smile spread from ear to ear, as he obviously didn't view the situation quite the same as John. All he knew, was the missing piece to the trio was finally back where she belonged.

Zoe was the first to break the silence, first placing one hand in Target's, and the other in John. She interlaced their fingers, giggling to herself.

"...I'm finally home."

* * *

**Author's Note: **Shorter than the first part.

What do you guys think? Feel free to ask questions-

I really enjoy Quidam- almost as much as Kooza. It's so very different and unique. I really hope to do more Quidam!Zoe in the future, alone with younger Zoe, before, during, and after the show


End file.
